callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Griffin
Operation Griffin is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: WWII that is exclusive to the War Mode. Overview On December 16th, 1944, the 5th Panzer Army of the Wehrmacht launch a surprise attack on an Allied camp belonging to the Keystone Division of the 28th Infantry Division. In retaliation, the Allies plan to destroy a crucial bridge to the Wehmacht, one that could drag on the war for months if the Germans are successful in getting across with armored support. Objective 1 The Wehrmacht will have to escort two of their three tanks towards the Allied encampment in order to push forward. The Allies must stop this from happening, having a few MG emplacements and "hedgehogs" along the tanks' paths to block the advancing tanks. This objective area features long sight lines, with four main lines of sight. Sniper rifles, LMGs and Assault Rifles see much use here, with the defending team being able lock down the objectives when organized. "Hedgehogs" can be built by both sides to prevent tanks from advancing (as Allies) or falling back (Axis). These hedgehogs take multiple explosives to destroy, but will be destroyed if a charge is planted (by holding 'use') on it. Each tank has a mounted MG 42 turret (with infinite ammo but with a cooldown if fired for too long) which can be used by holding 'use' while next to the tank as Axis. While on the turret, players will take half damage (with the exceptions being explosives, Sniper Rifles and Shotguns). Condition for Overtime: An Axis soldier is escorting, contesting or standing near a tank blocked by a hedgehog. Objective 2 After the Wehrmacht break through the Allies, they will assault an Allied fuel depot directly behind the Allied camp. As the two tanks enter the depot, an Allied tank will disable the first tank, but is unable to stop the second before it is destroyed. Now down a tank, the Wehrmacht must attack the depot and secure three fuel tanks from two storage area around the depot and use them to refuel the remaining tank. Meanwhile, the Allied must stop the Germans from stealing their fuel long enough for them to destroy the bridge. Failing to do so will allow the German tank to advance. This area has a mixture of sight lines of all ranges, and as such most weapons are viable and can be used. The turrets on the two tanks can be still used (even on the disabled tank). As the Axis, standing next to one of the two fuel storage barrels will cause a circle to start filling up. When the circle completes (~2 seconds) the player will be 'carrying' a fuel can in their left hand and with be forced to use a Machine Pistol without any attachments (although held with one hand, it functions as usual), even if the player has a machine pistol with attachments in their loadout. An important thing to note is that as long as the player has fuel, they will show up in real time on all player screens (as with Capture the Flag). The fuel can be thrown using the 'Lethal' grenade button, which will allow other teammates to pick it up. Should the fuel be thrown or the player carrying the fuel dies, the fuel will be dropped on the floor. Players on the Axis team will be able to pick up the fuel almost instantly whereas players on the Allies team will have to wait about 2 seconds to pick up the fuel, which will return it to the storage barrel. Only one can of fuel can be on the map from each objective at a time. The tank can only be fuelled by one player at a time; should two players with the fuel stand next to the tank, one player must finish filling the tank before the next player can do so. Condition for Overtime: An Axis soldier is currently carrying a can of fuel, or a can of fuel is not in the storage area. Objective 3 With the tank refueled, the Germans will now use their tank to push towards and eventually cross the bridge while the Allies must prevent them from doing so in any way possible. Along the way, the Allies manage to destroy another bridge nearby to prevent the Germans from using it. This area is split into five stages, with the first two sections taking place in the area of Objective 2. When the tank reaches section two, the tank will destroy a cave used by the Allies to access the back of fuel storage A in Objective 2. The last part of section two is a bottleneck which can strain the capabilities of the Axis team if the Allies have a strong defense. The route of the tank along all sections features long sightlines with potential to snipe enemies off their spawn, as well as making entering the tank a risky option. The last three sections take place on the bridge. At sections three and four, the Allies have access to a static tank with a M1919, which also reduces the damage taken by the player on it by half. Snipers on either side can pick off each other off spawn and can eliminate exposed enemies as the cost of also being exposed. Section five sees the Allies making a last ditch effort to stop the Axis team, with two mounted MG 42s and ample cover, whereas the Axis' only piece of cover is the tank itself. The bridge is mostly close quarters with the long line of sight down the middle of the bridge also being the route of the tank. Condition for Overtime: An Axis soldier is escorting the tank or contesting the tank. Endings If the Wehrmacht is successful in escorting the tank across the bridge, a German soldier will knock down an Allied soldier, escorting them away while other German soldiers escort other captured soldiers away as a German convoy crosses the bridge. If the Allies are successful in stopping the German advance at any point, they will be successful in destroying the bridge. If the Wehrmacht is on the third objective and the Allies manage to hold them off, an alternate cutscene will play showing the Germans and their tank on the bridge fall into the river as it is destroyed by the Allies. Gallery Operation Griffin View WWII.jpg Category:Call of Duty: WWII Multiplayer Maps